battle of the sexes
by Willow1986
Summary: sj, db, do. at college,shayera dinah and diana have an on going war with the guys but when they are asked for help with fundraising, they are put againt each other n an all out war..a set of fundraising events follow with each fighting for more then they
1. Chapter 1

Diana grabbed the books with a determined huff. There was no way she was making two trip down here just for the damn things, when she knew in reality she would probably use them all of twice in the year, both times before exams..

Even if they looked like they weighed enough to make a known weightlifter sweat.

Pulling them close to her body, keeping her arms straight so that the books had something to lean against if someone bumped into her, she started walking, mumbling broken Themascaryian curses under her breath.

So far her few days here hadn't been that bad. Her mother had contacted her sisters and they had gotten her accommodation right on campus, not five minutes away from nearly all of her lectures but far enough away that if she decided to skip she wouldn't be bothered by noisy students.

The house, a two story Victorian mansion, was shared between over thirty sisters which went to show how large the house was that they could all live in comfort there and nobody was getting on anybody else's nerves, unless you counted the hot water crisis ever morning which is why she always took her showers in the evening.

Her stay here had wrought with it two new friends, Big sisters as it was known in the house, and even in the little time she had known them she had been mistaken for one of the so called leaders, or sisters, which was an honour in its self considering nearly all first years were considered babies…working there way up the chain through the years.

Her mother was even more proud of the fact considering whom she was, saying it showed great promise for their future.

But At that moment Diana was no worried about her future, she was just enjoying the future, having fun, something she hadn't done in a long time, too busy with her various duties at home to even consider taking time for herself.

It was odd and yet strangely exhilarating she thought, to be away from home, away from the watchful eyes of everyone that knew her, and being able to do what she wanted without worrying who would report it back to her mother.

She might even be able to find a boyfriend, or maybe just a make out partner, because goodness knows she wasn't ready for any kind of commitment to any guy, not when she had that thing looming over her head for the foreseeable future. No, she decided then and there, she was just going to find a make out partner and then move on when she got bored, not realising how scheming and manipulative she sounded, so like the woman back at home whom she detested, having more guys each month then many woman had all year, all in the name of boredom.

Guys were useful for many things, but most of them she thought, she could do herself, thanks to all the self-sufficiency training her godfather had put her through.

Spinning around a first year obviously lost, she ducked and dodged people as she tried to exit the great halls that containted the accomadation offices, the examination halls and fees office along with the registration office, spotting people she knew were second years just standing there, not even bothering to help.

Sports People she thought were just plain ass….morons, her subconscious quickly answered, or at least she thought they were, each strongly built like weight lifters, with arms like tree trunks and strangely attractive aura's.

So caught up in her mutterings, she didn't notice when a guy came hurtling down te stairways, heading straight for the jocks, pushing her out of the way in his hurry to get to his target.

For Diana it was enough to push her over the edge, she had never been the most patient of people and for this ass to push her out of the way, as if she was nothing, looking back at her as she let out a yell of outrage as if to say it was her fault she fell, not even bothering to apologise or stop to help, it was enough.

In her fall the books had fallen out of her hands, and now her fevered rage filled mind saw the largest book, a heavy bound biology books over two thousand ages long, did her instincts take over. Grabbing the book, she quickly stood up and hurled it at his head, her aim true, hitting the target with a resounding thwack that echoed through the halls, hushing people in its wake as they slowly realised what had happened, and who to.

As he was still in motion to his destination when they book hit, he was pitched forward and landed on the ground awkwardly.

Grabbing her books now, Diana felt the rage slip away happily having found an outpost for it.

Walking past him where he lay surrounded by his kneeling friends, his eyes spinning in shock, blinking dazedly up at her from the ground, astonishment in his deep blue eyes, she smirked down at him, almost evilly, some thought, and spoke. "Next time you ape, watch were your going!" before walking slowly out of the hall, no one stopping her, her head held high as if she had did nothing wrong.

Some watched in amusement from the corners of the room having had a bird's eyes view of the event, smirking in delight.

Some had been waiting for him, Bruce Wayne to get his dues since they had arrived there, little over a year ago, others wondered at the woman, obviously a first year had gotten the courage to do something like this to someone obviously nearly twice her width and bulging with muscles.

Some just watched in amusement. It appeared their prayers had been answered, now all they needed was a little inside help for their plan to work, smirking as they made their way down the hall ways, past closed lecture halls, down to the very back and down two flights of stairs to meet their make out partner.

It wasn't okay yet for them to be seen out in the open yet, but soon, they thought, getting mental images of how it would work out, and finding that they would enjoy making stupid people see the error of their ways even more when there was someone in it for them.

* * *

Shay era covertly watched Diana, a newbie to the sorority- pie beta celtic, and smiled in amusement. The girl was just what they had been waiting for.

She had only been here a short time but even in that time everything in the house seemed more organised, and it appeared from the way people were giving her a wide berth on her way home, some weird stringy guy following her carrying what were obviously some of her books, that she had even earned herself a reputation in the three hours she had been gone to get her course material and book selection.

Shay-era didn't look up from her watchful stance by the window as another person entered her bedroom, already knowing it could only be one person.

"Do you think she's ready for the full deal?" her question was poised to the other person.

Dinah Lance, Shay-era sister, nodded silently then spoke realising her sister hadn't turned and so wouldn't have seen her affirmative nod. "Yeah, no doubt, she's what we need."

"You see it to?"

"Yeah, she's what we need to get things done around here, the societies and professors here wont know what hit them, she had the mind of a steel trap…" she paused to take her phone out of her pocket, which had started vibrating against her jeans pocket.

Hitting some buttons, she smirked as she read the message form one of the girls down in the office, snapping the phone closed as she finished reading it.

"Your not going to believe this, but guess whom the little princess is after nearly knocking out?" her tone implying Shay-era would never get it.

"John?" turning around to face Dinah as she had snapped the phone shut, wanting to see her sister's face for clues as to whom it was.

Dinah shook her head negatively, gesturing for Shay-era to have another go.

"Ollie?"

Again Dina shook her head. By this time Shay-era was growing incredulous, there was only one group in the college who could get such a reaction out of Dinah and so it had to be one of them but still… no she thought, it couldn't be denying the possibility and yet she had run through the best two possibilities already.

Startled amazingly green eyes flashed to Dinah's more then unusual blue ones, and Shay-era found her answer in them, suddenly shaking with laughter.

Laughing still as she managed to push words out past bitten lips to try and stop the laughter enough to speak "It appears the little princess can really pick them, going for the king of pigs like that. Wonder what G.I Jane and the Bimbette think of this?" referring to the other two members that made up their distinct little group in their sorority- pie beta justice.

Granted there was more in that sorority but still they just really detested those three and considering they were the big brothers, it was obvious whom they would deal with more then the others.

Which made things difficult considering they could barely say one civil word to each other.

Somehow thought, Shay-era thought turning her attention back to the still approaching Diana, she didn't think Diana knew what a big deal her little encounter was but she soon would if she knew the others, they would be planning retribution soon, as soon as they actually found out who she was thought then she would be in even more trouble.

Which meant Shay-era and Dinah had to make sure Diana was under their protection before the shit hit the preverbal fan.

Which meant two things, first they had to call all big sisters back for straight out initiation to sister hood, something only accomplished by a chosen few in the last few years, by royalty no less, who showed remarkable promise and who they hadn't wanted being taken from them by a more ambitious sorority. Once initiated to sister hood this was where you belonged.

And second getting her marked.

The second bit was a lot easier then the first and so when Diana finally arrived home, and introduced the guy to them, whose name turned out to be Wally west, made small talk with him and invited him back to a party the next night, did they finally manage to get rid of him and pull a confused and slightly apprehensive Diana down to the basement were they were already set up.

Pushing her into a chair, she tried not to notice the needle and various piercing equipment around the room some of which closely resembled torture devices she had seen in the museums in her homeland, and instead tried to focus on her friends who were talking and pacing catching only a bit of what Shay-era was saying "…. And so we have decided to make you an official big sister but with that comes a little pain-" she paused as if weighing the wording with great care. Obviously coming to some conclusion as she took of her top, and showed her back to Diana.

Diana looked at her friends back in confusion, she could see nothing wrong with it, there was no scars or anything like she feared, but there was a Celtic cross with a white daisy chained through it on her right side just below the curve of her hip.

Looking up she spotted Dinah had also taken of her top and had presented her back to Diana, she too had a Celtic cross on her in the exact same place but she had a yellow daffodil woven through it..

When shay-era noticed that Diana was now looking at Dinah, she pulled her t-shirt back on, turning to face the confused girl.

"The cross is a symbol of continuousness. That we will always be joined no matter what path we take. The flower is more difficult to explain." She paused, " I'll try and explain it the way my mother did to me. The flower represents the beauty of the world around you. When she was here, it was not in existence on the cross, the sisters here at the time consumed by the rage and anger towards the government who was sending away their boyfriends, brothers, fiancé's, and father's even to a war that wasn't theirs to fight in the first place.

My mother was one of the few at the time who believed that woman had the real power and that it was about time that they used it, so for her sisters she trained as a tattoo artist and started adding the flowers all different kinds to the crosses… to show that there was still beauty in the world no matter where you went, and that the cross would always be there to remind you of it. So the tradition has continued with each sister having a flower along the cross, each different, each having a special meaning to that one person. Each symbolising the fight for a better world for the future." Shay-era paused as if embarrassed; shrugging her shoulders as if to get rid of the heavy words that had just flowed from her mouth.

Diana listened to the words and found herself feeling suddenly teary, blinking them away, she smiled at Shay-era, "so now its my turn to get one?" she suddenly found her voice.

"Yeah, "Shay-era nodded. " But we need to know are you ready to get one, or do you even want one?"

Diana nodded to both questions and then asked something that had flown into her mind. "Could I get a white orchid with pink lines through it on mine?"

Shay-era nodded, knowing what it looked like already, having thought a while ago she might had wanted another tattoo, other then the cross and the wings she had on the back of her neck.

Diana flipped over, pulling up her shirt so that Shay-era would be free to work easier.

While shay-era got to work cleansing the area and drawing the design on it, Dinah grabbed a stool from nowhere and sat down beside Diana.

"If your don't mind me asking, why the orchid?"

Diana took her time answering, "Because it's a symbol of survival in my country. My great grandmother was captured and held prisoner while on relief work in central Asia. Eventually she got free and meet my great grandfather and he brought her to Themisyscara, but the one thing she could not do without as my grandmother told me was orchids. She said they were the only things that kept her going while she was imprisoned, something that gave her hope, that if something this beautiful could survive in such a war torn area, then so could she."

Diana laughed remembering the story of how her great grandmother had given permission to her grandfather to marry her grandmother.

Telling the story to Dinah, she didn't notice as Shay-era switched needles to start the coloured bits of the tattoo.

And so it was later as Shay-era pushed away from Diana's still talking body that Shay-era finally heard the story end of how Diana's grandmother and grandfather had meet and how Diana's great grandmother had agreed to let Diana's grandfather marry her grandmother.

"…. So my great Gran was like "so what are your intentions towards my daughter?" and granddad Cal answered straight back, with out even laughing, "First thing on the list is to impregnate her!" Gran was so happy with his honesty that she gave him her permission that second even though she had nearly caught them doing the naked two-step. They were married like two weeks after and nine months to the day my mother was born."

Diana and Dinah shared a hope filled sigh. I want a man like that they thought, simultaneously.

Shay-era clapper her hands together, bringing them back to the present. "All done," she said, taping a gauzy strip over the tattoo to allow it to heal.

Helping her off the chair, she strolled behind them turning off the lights as she went, listening with half an ear as Dinah filled Diana in on what would be happening later on that evening and then at the party the next night.

Closing the door with a small snap, Shay-era wondered when she was going to find a guy at all that was strong enough for her and had that one thing she so desperately wanted.

A piercing.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and since she was the closet to it, she went to answer, not really in the mood for a tele-marketer.

Opening the door with a snap of her wrist, she felt her jaw drop open so to speak.

There was a guy on the door but not just any guy, a really tall guy nearly seven foot if she was to guess, bulging with muscles. But it wasn't the muscles or the height that really made Shay-era want to cry to the heavens **_thank god!_** it was his mouth.

Because when he opened it to talk she could see a small metal ball on it, a piercing along with the one she vaguely noticed on the indentation on his chin, a labium piercing she thought wondrously.

This guy was made for her.

Suddenly she realised he was holding out his hand to her to shake and gripping it for dear life, she smiled up at him hoping she could get some clue as to what the hell he was just after saying.

"My name is Kallel Kent. I just moved in next door and decided to introduce my self to the neighbours."

He was obviously waiting for something, shay-era realised and then suddenly it clicked it was her name, she thought dopely.

"Shay-era Hol."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Shay-era." He turned to leave, and Shayera saw her chance to get to know the guy slip through her fingers.

"We're having a party tomorrow night, its just a kind of back to college start to the term thing, if you'd like to come." She cringed inwardly at how needy her voice came out sounding.

Kal smiled at her, just one little smile and she knew he would be there.

Closing the door, she leaned against it for a second and then horror stuck her.

What was she going to wear?

* * *

I thought I'd make super man a little out of character… it was fun.. I think I might do it again….

Anyway as the saying goes if you don't review I wont know wether to continue

So review!

Laters

Willow1986


	2. Chapter 2

I have now decided to make a few people out of character… wont this be fun….

* * *

After the initiation that night, Shay-era, Dinah and many of the sorority sisters took Diana out to celebrate at the new club conveniently located not ten minutes walk away from them.

The dark night hid them from the unwelcome advances until they reached the harsh street lights that lit up the street that the club was on, then everyone could see them and pass raining comments, many hormone driven slightly drunk men who felt it was their duty to make cat calls and lewd suggestions at them, some of the sisters being so used to this that they had many of their own idea's to throw back at them some a lot more inventive then the ones that had been thrown at the women.

Diana even if she was totally straight, had to admit she was with a beautiful group of girls and that it was common knowledge that the girls of **_Pie beta Celtic _**were all "steaming hot babes!" as she had over heard some guy call them.

Which made it all the more interesting because one group, **_Pie Beta Justice_** was banned from seeing any of them socially, strict punishments being enforced on either side if it was violated.

Since tonight had been an initiation night, they had all started wearing black and so that was they way they had gone out, Shay-era, Dinah and Diana making the most interesting pair, since they were the only big sisters present and the fact that between the three of them they fulfilled all male fantasies.

Long legs, long hair, big boobs, even if Diana did think her set were the best packaged, she felt confident and sexy and felt like hooking someone tonight.

Diana was right beside Shay-era as she passed the queue outside the door, and went straight to the bouncer, her large hips sashaying all the way, making the most of her assets, the sisters following her repeating what she was doing till they looked like an army of perfectly formed women.

Since Diana and Dinah were near the top, Diana caught the bouncers giving them the quick once over and then as his brain processed what he was seeing return for a second, and third look, taking in the tight fitting black ruffled and navy blue corset on Dinah which ironically pushed up her more then able assets, the tight fitting black leather corset dress on Shay-era that show cased her more then long red hair and amazing sparkling green eyes, and then to her, Diana in her black leather trousers, and the black bikini top under a pale green chiffon off the shoulder top, and then on to every girl that stood behind them, silently letting themselves be ogled, by now used to it.

When the bouncers only continued to stare, feet all encased in impossibly high five inch strappy stiletto's started to tap in impatience (the same on everyone's because one of the girls uncles had made them.)

Suddenly noticing the shifting crowd that had actually been waiting there for quiet some time, did they finally come to their senses, and letting the girls in, not one of them missed the chance to ogle each butt that passed them before turning to the now impatient crowd with a scowl, immediately yelling for I.D'S.

Once inside, Diana felt the shots they had taken before coming here kick in, and dragging Dinah with her, she ran to the dance floor, just as Christina's "Dirrty" came on.

Now Diana was not to know but this was one of Dinah's favourite songs, and now it appeared to Dinah as Diana started to move quite sensually fulfilling all the innuendo's about the song did she think that maybe she had found a friend who also enjoyed dancing because goodness knows, she thought as she started to smack Diana' s butt lightly, turning as Diana started to grind against her, Shay-era never did want to dance Dirty.

And dirty was something Dinah thought she excelled at, turning at just the right moment, as Diana did a dip and came up slowly along the front of Diana.

It was as they looked into one another's eyes that the devil struck them and suddenly they wanted to get as dirty as possible and see how people reacted.

As the crowd widened on the dance floor, Shay-era watched from a lifted area, amusement softening her normally expressionless face.

Sometimes she wished she could just let go like them, taking a deep guzzle of her drink as she watched the ferial expressions on some of the guys faces. Some thing told her there was going to be trouble tonight, to which her conscious part answered back quickly, when was there not?

Shay-era watched for a few more minutes, her bottle of drink diminishing with each second, till with a small chug, she had emptied it and had decided to join them for once, when strong arms encircled her waist. Breaking free she spun around ready to tell the guy off when she stopped.

"Kallel?" her voice came out squeaky to her sensitive ears and she thanked the goddess for the loudness of the music that made talking impossible.

He must have caught her watching the dance floor, she thought, as she was towed to the dance floor by this more then macho man, in his low cut loose but not too loose, she noticed, blue jeans and black wife beater, his long hair covering his ears and falling to just below his ears.

(okay there are certain guys wit long hair that just look damn good but it has to be masculine length and not girly… you know?)

As "Nasty girl" came on, Shay-era felt the drink kick in and she started to move like she had always wanted to but had never had the nerve, twisting and turning teasingly brushing up against his rock hard physique, breaking through the circle that had enclosed her sisters.

Winking at them, laughing out loud at their surprise, she smiled to herself as they descended upon him, drawing him out, teasing him with their bodies, testing him, and through it all Shay-era was constant with him, always within easy reach always touching some part of him, somewhere in the middle of the dance accidentally touching his rock hard ass, hoping that he thought it was one of the other girls.

Pulling Diana to her, she spun the girl around, and then suddenly pulled her close to her body pushing her down suddenly in a heap on the ground, in an open legged split, pulling her slowly, sensually up until they were once again standing side by side

( am I the only one that likes the whole dirty dancing thing… its so much fun an then there's the whole are they lesbians or not thing… its so much fun!")

Smirking at the look of open mouthing astonishment on his face.

They danced on and on, neither of the girls growing tired, Kallel not even thinking of leaving having seen the jealous looks passed his way all night.

Suddenly the lights switched on and blinking in astonishment they looked at their watches in surprise, it was already three.

Catching sight of Zia, a new recruit, Shay-era sent her to gather everyone catching sight of the questioning look on Kallel's face.

Taking pity on him, patting his cheek wondering why something so beautifully put together was so predictable.

Nodding her head to the girls who were hanging out of him, she smiled as she spoke "These are my sisters, Diana and Dinah."

Pulling Dinah away from him with a tug, she smirked… "He's mine. Meet our new neighbour Kallel."

Dinah pulled out of Shay-era's grip, and went back to join Diana in feeling Kallel up, trying to see how far they could go before he broke.

"But he's so sexy!" Dinah mock pouted.

"Can't we share him?" Diana asked, quickly jumping in on the game.

" I saw him first!" she grinned at the blank look on his face "You can have him when I'm done" she smirked deviously at him waiting for him to speak.

When he didn't, she knew she had to get out the big guns; Looking down at her sisters, to let them know what she was up to. "I suppose we could share…." she thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

Kallel gently prised his arms among other things away from the two D's and grimaced at Shay-era. "Is there any answer I can give that doesn't make me sound like a sex starved idiot or worse a celibate idiot?" which was something no one from home must hear of he thought, or he'd never survive.

Laughing up at him, they twirled around him, Pushing Shay-era into his arms, and Diana landing on his other side, Dinah attached to her side.

Watching other guys openly watch him as he walked out with three beautiful girls on his arms, he knew that somehow the whole celibate thing wasn't going to be a problem rumour after tonight.

Taking him home, the other girls trailing behind him, with their friends, they didn't notice Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne sending glares their way that could in some peoples eyes be construed as jealousy.

Not noticing either as John steward exited the VIP area of the club, having watched the girls dance, astonishment and rage at the guy that had dragged Shay-era out and then another feeling he didn't want to examine to closely as she had started to move in a very Un Shay-era way, leaving him wanting a cold shower.

Still he wasn't going to examine the feeling, he was just hot… from the over crowded club his consciousness supplied, while his subconscious started beating drums yelling **liar**.

When shay-era got home, she noticed the answering machine's light blinking and hitting a button on the ugly contraption, she listened to the message while fetching some orange juice from the fridge, and then carrying the bottle and some glasses on a tray went inside to the living room, were a game of twister was in the process of starting.

Kallel at the forefront, watching each girl to twist into impossible situations, which he called out.

Sitting behind him on the couch, Shay-era noticed that even though he was spinning the board, he wasn't actually calling out the right directions.

Leaning over him, she whispered into his ear for him alone "You realise that's cheating right?"

Kallel just smirked up at her, his smile implying 'so what?'

Shrugging her shoulders to show she didn't care, she swung her legs off the ground having kicked of the heels, and rested them on the his back quite comfortably, and started to watch the game of twister, laughing out loud at some of the move they were required to do, Dinah actually finding her head in between someone's legs for balance to stop herself from falling over, till all that was left were Dinah and Diana.

Eventually Kallel had to call it a draw, shaking the hand of each woman, while smiling at them lavishly.

There was something he thought, about knowing a girl could bend any way he wanted them to and still move, that just brought many happy thoughts to his mind.

He couldn't wait to tell Pete what was happening to him up here at college, this would show him what an ass he was for not coming to college, he thought.

As Kallel waved his good byes at five in the morning, Dinah turned to Diana as they walked upstairs to their bedrooms.

"so where did you learn to bend like that?"

Diana smirked knowingly, "well its like this, I watched a film once that said guys like girls to be bendy like a pretzel so I took up gymnastics just after that," she paused, " but I think the judo and.. " she paused trying to think of the English name for the fighting were they weren't actually hitting anyone, it was kind of like a dance done to music, but finding she couldn't remember the name she simply clicked her fingers at Dinah hoping she'd get what she was talking about "You know that fighting were its all about right timing with kicks and such, so that you don't hit anyone,… you know?" she stopped abruptly at the blank look on Dinah's face, and smiled in gratitude at Shay-era who had been listening in on the conversation and had added the name.. Still the blank look continued on Dinah's face.

A change of subject was needed, Diana thought "so where did you learn to bend like that?"

Dinah smirked at her, "A bit of dance,"

Shay-era interrupted her "like ten years of professional ballet"

Dinah glared at her, "Had to give that up when these really started growing," wiggling her eyebrows toempasiswhich body parts she was talkingabout to those clueless ones, "And so since I had always been active and needed something to keep me in shape I took up a mixture of kickboxing and boxing." She paused, and then grinned evilly, "it keeps me active and lets me see some really fit men…." She smiled, and from that smile Diana vowed to start boxing the next day.

Just as they were entering their bedrooms, Shay-era snapped her fingers in annoyance. Addressing the both of them, she spoke "We have a meeting with Vicky tomorrow at twelve at the canteen. We all have to be there, it sounds serious!" before entering her bedroom leaving Diana looked strangely at her.

Dinah took pity on her and filled her in. Vicky was the president of a women's health centre that they raised money for every year and volunteered at.

But if she wanted to meet them this soon then there had to be something seriously wrong.

Saying their goodnights to each other, Diana and Dinah went to bed, each falling into a deep sleep almost immediately.

While across the hall, Shay-era started her stomach crunches, praying that tonight would be different, that she could fall straight into bed, and not have erotic strangely haunting dreams about a certain G.I. Jane she had vowed never to speak to again.

* * *

Bruce counted the passes to the club he had arranged to have their term welcome back party at, and smiled in satisfaction when he found the exact numbers present, handing them to one of the newbies to pass around.

Leaning back in his chair in satisfaction, resting his head back against the headrest, only to sit up quickly as he felt the pressure on his bruise increase. It was all because of that first class bitch that he couldn't even get comfortable on his favourite chair he thought angrily.

Glaring at Ollie-one of his best friends-when he looked like he was about to start laughing again.

John hit the red button on his phone signifying the end of the phone conversation and smirked at Bruce. "We've been contacted by Vicky at the women's health centre. Turns out she heard about her fundraising last year and wants our help with something. We have to meet her tomorrow at twelve in the canteen."

Silently asking for their agreement, even at their nods of agreement, he knew what their answer would be.

Happy about having it arranged, John made his way to his bed, leaving the two friends in the living room starring morosely at the switched off t.v.

Ollie was the first to break the silence "Did you see…?"

Bruce answered back in monosyllables "yeah!"

"And the newbie?"

"Yeah!"

Ollie took a sip of his beer before answering " looks like there…."

"Yep!"

This time Bruce took a gulp of his beer.

Ollie leaned his head back against the back of the couch starring unseeingly at the ceiling. "I'm in so much trouble!"

Bruce silently toasted that, while silently adding, "We both are!"

Going to his bed later, Ollie thought to himself, there was just something so addictive about the girls from Pie Beta Celtic, in particular big sister Dinah that had him dreaming very explicit dreams since he had come to this college a year ago even if she had never encouraged him, and he knew if they weren't at war with them because of a series of misunderstandings and crossed wires, then he would certainly be making a play for the blonde haired beauty.

As it was, he thought starring up at the ceiling in his bedroom once more, all he had was his dreams.

Suddenly it occurred to him that Bruce had been more then quiet today, he had actually seemed sullen and slightly peeved. And Ollie could lay bet that it all revolve around that dark haired woman that had thrown the book at his head and had been seen in the company of Shay-era and Dinah earlier that night.

Something told him, as he drifted off into happy land that this was going to be a very interesting year.

_**next day at the canteen.**_

Silence reigned through the canteen as once more the almost inhuman yell was heard coming from female lips.

"No fucking way in hell!"

…

* * *

duh duh dunnnnn

so what u think? I need reviews and all that..

blah… I love making sups more rocky… its maddening to have all the power…

mamahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

hehe

laters

willow1986


End file.
